


the motorcycle

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Zuko finally gives in to Katara and lets her take him for a ride on her motorcycle.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	the motorcycle

“Are you  _ sure _ this is a smart idea, Katara?” Zuko yells, gripping to Katara’s waist as tightly as he can.

With a wicked grin, Katara revs the engines and leans back into him, gripping the handle bars so hard her knuckles turn white. “Of course I’m sure, Zuko!” She’s over the moon now. “I can’t believe I finally convinced you to take a ride with me!”

They’ve been on the road for a few minutes now, and Zuko’s still not sure if keeping his eyes open makes things better or worse for his anxiety. “Me either. Trust me.”

“It’s cuz you love me,” Katara grins.

He can’t deny  _ that. _


End file.
